Over (Chapter 12)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. War of Minds "What just happened?" Conna thought to himself. As he looked around, he remembered that he was balancing on a pole. As he looked down to the heights, he panicked, and lost his balance. As he fell, he reached out to grab the pole. He grabbed it and slid down to the ground. Conna started to look around, to see if Officer Walker and Roshmanov was around, and he heard a voice in his head which echoed: "You plan is hopeless." Conna held his head which felt like it was spinning. He then felt an emptiness in his heart. For perhaps the first time he remembered, he had no idea what to do, and he didn't have time to make a plan. He felt as if his life was spiraling out of his control. Conna slowly walked forward, thinking. All of a sudden, he didn't care about Chaz's plans or saving his friends or anything like that. His mind only seemed to spiral in the past. He felt a powerful need inside him to run off somewhere and be in total isolation. Time to reflect on his thoughts, his past and what appeared to be his future. He looked forward, and he saw everything around him was different. The green grass turned a dull, brown colour, the water twisted into a red and the sky merged into a pitch black. The black seemed to spread, and it over took everything. In the pitch blackness a pure white light appeared in front of him. The light hurt his eyes, but he couldn't look away from it. He heard a dark and dangerous voice. It boomed: "Answer the question!" He heard another voice which sounded pure and kind, but firm. It said: "I do not fear you. There is nothing you can do to break me." "Is that so?" The first voice asked. Conna heard an electrical shock start up, and the second voice gave a scream. "Will you answer now?" the first voice asked. The second voice gave a victorious laugh. "This is nothing compared to what I've faced. If you had any idea of the pain and suffering I've gone through, the very though would make you crumble to dust." "Maybe, but now your imprisoned, your power is limited and no one is able to save you." "There are two others." "A little kid with no power and a person with uncontrollable power? Neither have the ability to take this place down." "Don't be so sure, I'll look forward to the day I prove you wrong." "Then you'll look forward to that day for the rest of your life! Get back into your cell." "You shall see." The light came closer to Conna, until it completely blinded him. The light faded away to a glowing, light blue light. He heard a women's voice, nervous startled and deep in thought. "Pull it together." The women said. "I just wish the pain of the past left. Just leave! Just leave! What, who's there?" The light faded, and the world returned to Conna's vision. "The other person?" he thought to himself. "I need to find this person." He ran to the back of Blaine's mansion, and uncovered his plane. He flicked the switch and green neon lights that made lines around the plane turned on, and the plane effortlessly lifted off the ground. Conna hoped in and flew off. He started scanning the internet and networks of the S.P.A. "Lets do this!" Conna exclaimed. Category:Over Chapters